Breaking Dawn: What Really Happened!
by johnwaatson
Summary: What Stephanie Meyer did not tell us.  Betrayal, lies & love.  Dedicated to Duckysgirl4ever; inspired me to start writing again! Thank you! :D
1. Cheater, Cheater

Breaking Dawn: What Really Happened

PART ONE: Cheater, Cheater.

There was nothing Bella could do but watch the numbers on the gas meter go up slowly. She felt so exposed, like she was put under the spotlight. In her mind, everyone's eyes were on her.

_Cheater, cheater, cheater. _The imaginary voices whispered over and over.

"It's over now, as long as Jasper keeps his promise, no one will ever find out." She muttered to herself, climbing back into the car.

Jasper had come over to her house to check on her; Bella had been an emotional wreck ever since she told her parents about marrying Edward, so one of the Cullens had to be with her at almost all times when Edward could not. He came over most often; he was able to calm her down best. He had another motive to come over that the rest of the Cullens didn't know, and couldn't find out. Ever.

It started about two weeks before. It was the first time Jasper came to "babysit". He silently walked into the house and flitted upstairs. He opened Bella's door; she didn't hear it open, so she didn't have time to cover herself before Jasper got a good look of her naked.

You would expect Bella to scream and Jasper to hide, embarrassed. Well, you would be wrong. Bella stared at Jasper as his eyes scanned her body. He ran across the room and held her in his arms and, well… You can imagine what happened next.

This happened every time it was Jasper's turn to "babysit Bella". He somehow kept it out of his thoughts around Edward; he didn't suspect a thing. Alice, however, foresaw it every time; she did not say a word, nor did she let Edward find out. All of them acted like everything was normal. Alice was easily distracted from her devastation; the wedding was coming quickly, and she had lots of planning to do.

The night before Edward and Bella were to be wed, Jasper and Emmett stole Edward from Bella's room for his "bachelor party", AKA hunting. Before Jasper joined his brothers, however, he climbed into the window to "calm Bella down". Really, it was their chance to be together before Bella would leave and possibly not come back.

_Of course she'll come back_, Jasper thought as he kissed Bella for the last time. _If I have enough self-control, Edward definitely does._

The day of the wedding, Jasper could barely stand all of the joy and excitement. He was absolutely miserable that he was losing Bella. It wasn't just lust between them; in their few hours together, they had fallen in love.

_None of that matters anymore! She's getting married. She can't be with me anymore._

He tried and tried to erase their stolen kisses, her touch, her scent from his mind, but he couldn't. He sat through the whole stinking wedding, thinking about absolutely nothing but the stupidity of love. Edward didn't seem to notice his brother's misery.

When Jasper got a turn to dance with Bella, it took all of his focus to not think about how he was holding in his arms for the last time, the most beautiful thing in the entire universe. Her eyes filled with tears as he whispered his final goodbye when the song had ended. She returned to Edward, and Jasper fled.

He could not stand to see them together. He couldn't bear watching them leave, knowing what was going to happen while they were away.


	2. Isle Esme

PART TWO: Isle Esme

Bella sat on the bathroom floor, eying the lacy French lingerie Alice had packed for her. She imagined herself wearing it, but it was not Edward she saw in her vision; it was Jasper.

_I am about to sleep with Edward when I've betrayed him so much. With his own brother! Oh lord, I can't do it. _

She did all she could to not hyperventilate. _Forget this, _she thought. _I have to leave what Jasper and I had in the past. Edward is my future. _So with that, she hitched her towel up higher under her arms and walked onto the beach, where Edward was waiting for her in the water.

She couldn't believe the feathers, the bruises. Jasper did not have nearly as close to the self-restraint and control that Edward had, and yet he had not hurt her or destroyed anything.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Edward said, hiding his face.

"**I will not make love to you until you are changed."**

Did those words really just come out of Edward's mouth? Bella thought she would die. After losing Jasper, she craved love. She needed something to replace the emptiness she felt.

Then her mind began to wander. Did Edward somehow find out about her and Jasper? Did he intentionally hurt her?

_He would never, _she thought, but she wasn't so sure.

The days passed quickly, beginning with scarfing down scorching hot eggs, and ending with gobbling down more eggs. In between varied day by day; sometimes Edward distracted her with words like "underwater caves" and "swimming with dolphins". Never what she wanted, which was to stay at the house and enjoy their alone time.

You all read about the night Bella woke up crying after having that "amazing dream". She finally changed Edward's mind, and they started sleeping together again, blah blah blah. I wonder if Bella would rather be sleeping with Jasper and Edward… Why she would want the dream to be real **so badly**. Who do _you _think?

Anyway, Bella got what she wanted.

One night, Bella awoke from a terrible nightmare. Edward was out hunting, so she went downstairs. She fried up some chicken. It burned her tongue, but she was so hungry. After it cooled down, she began to notice that it tasted odd. She promptly spit out the chicken and threw the rest away. On one trip to the bathroom to vomit, she looked in her suitcase for Pepto-Bismol. She stumbled upon a little blue box that should have but had not been opened. She calculated in her head again and again.

_Oh my god, I'm pregnant. _

_What if it's not Edward's? If it's Jasper's, it would tear the family apart. I would rather die than see anybody get hurt. It just has to be Edward's baby._

_I'd rather have Jasper be the father. I'd rather be married to Jasper. I love him. I don't think I feel the same about Edward anymore._

_This is NOT good._


	3. Pregnant

PART THREE: Pregnant

Once they returned to Forks, Rosalie became the bodyguard of Bella and her unborn child. No matter who the father was, she couldn't see herself without this little child.

_I want to name him Jazz. I want him and Jasper and I to live together, and I want to be with him for all of eternity._

As the days wore on and she grew weaker, she tried to forbid these thoughts from her mind. It was impossible to forget those times with Jasper, and how much she loved him and wanted to be with him. He disappeared often, probably to go somewhere where he could think freely without his thoughts being read by Edward.

Then, one seemingly normal afternoon, just the day before Carlisle was to return and deliver the baby…. It happened.

The blood, spilt on the carpet.

Reaching. Splitting. Pain. Screams.

Then, choking.

Burning, excruciating pain.

She knew that Edward's venom was flowing through her, burning her. That was what she had wanted, after all: him to be the one to transform her. Now, however, she only wished it was Jasper who did it.

What kept her going was thinking of Jasper and her new baby girl. She was beautiful, and she was Jasper's. She looked nothing like Jasper, and oddly looked like Edward, but Bella knew that Renesmee was Jasper's.

After what seemed like a lifetime of burning, the pain began to fade, until it was gone. When she saw herself, she didn't recognize the beautiful woman in the mirror. When Jasper saw Bella, he couldn't control the thoughts in his mind before Edward read them.

"Jasper?" Edward whispered, obviously hurt and devastated.

Jasper didn't know what to say. Alice's thoughts proved what Edward feared, though.

"How could you do this to me? My own brother! My wife!"

"Technically, at the time, you weren't married."

"Oh you son of a b-!" Edward leaped towards Jasper, but Alice predicted it and pushed Jasper out of the way before Edward could smash into him. Not that it would hurt.

Jasper and Edward circled each other, Jasper looking frightened and Edward looking hostile. "Edward, just wait and we'll explain-"

"Just tell me this, is the baby mine? IS RENESMEE MINE?" Edward screamed; if vampires could cry, tears would be streaming down his beautiful stone face.

"I'm so sorry Edward," Bella whispered, sobbing, but no tears would flow from her red eyes.

Edward slumped to the ground. "Not my little girl." And he did what no other vampire ever had before: he fainted.


	4. Gaining Forgiveness

PART FOUR: Gaining Forgiveness

Obviously, Jasper and Bella are never going to be forgiven. I hope you know that. Edward promised Bella that if she fell in love with someone else, he would let her leave. He was not backing out of that promise now. When Edward awoke from his bizarre fainting, he apologized for going insane.

"Edward, don't apologize, we don't deserve it," Bella cried, while still no tears would wet her face.

"I'm so sorry brother. If there was something I could do… But I know there isn't. I can't help loving Bella any more than you can," Jasper said, taking Bella's hand. She smiled a sad smile, and then they looked at Edward.

"She's all yours, Jasper. I promised her I would let her love whoever she wanted to love, and I'm not a liar. Please take good care of her," Edward said as he walked out the door.

Bella ran to him and grabbed his arm. "Don't leave. We need you. Renesmee will miss you."

He gave her a hard look, and then turned away from her new face. "I'll stay. But only for Renesmee."

"I'm so sorry," they heard Jasper saying to Alice.

"I told you, I'm okay. It's okay. I knew about it before you knew you were going to do it, anyway," Alice shrugged.

"That doesn't make it right. I'm sorry, Alice."

"Don't be. Me and Edward were cheating too."

"WHAT?" Bella screamed, tackling Edward and pummeling his face with her fists. "YOU DID WHAT WITH HER?"

"Bells, stop!" Jacob said, running out of the house (sorry he wasn't in the story more, Bella had enough boys to worry about without the Jacob love thing!). "It wasn't his fault."

Alice ran over and pulled Bella off of Edward. "It was my fault. He didn't do anything wrong."

Bella gasped for breath a couple times, then said, "Doesn't matter. It's over with now."

"I love you Bella," Jasper said, pulling her off of the ground where she sat.

"I love you too, Jazz."


End file.
